In the field of treatment of bronchial diseases, and also of other diseases in which medication can be given via the airways, it is known not only to atomize solutions or suspensions into inhalable aerosols but also to administer powdered medicaments. Many examples of such medicaments are described in the literature, and of these we refer purely by way of illustration to WO 93/11773, EP 0 416 950 A1 and EP 0 416 951 A1.
A customary form of administration in this connection is delivery via an inhalation device (inhaler).
Known inhalers for powdered pharmaceuticals include those for administration of a single dose and also inhalation devices which have a storage space for a plurality of pharmaceutical doses. In connection with the latter, it is known either to provide separate storage spaces for each individual dose or to provide one single receiving space for receiving a multiplicity of doses of a medicament.
Known inhalers in which a large number of individual doses are provided in separate storage spaces include those in which individual areas of the inhaler are each filled with a pharmaceutical dose. An example of such an inhaler is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,666 A. However, it is also known to accommodate a large number of pharmaceutical powder doses in separate areas of what are called blister packs. An example of such a blister pack for use with an inhaler is described in DE 44 00 083 C2. Such a blister pack, which is designed at the same time as a disposable inhaler, is described for example in DE 44 00 084 A1.
An inhalation device into which blister packs can be inserted, which each have separate storage spaces for individual doses of a powdered pharmaceutical and which can be emptied one after another with the aid of the inhalation device, is described, for example, in DE 195 23 516 C1.
Many examples of inhalers with a storage space for a large number of pharmaceutical doses are described in the prior art. One example with an exchangeable storage container is described in German Patent Specification 846 770, and another in WO 95/31237.
An important problem with inhalation systems in which a large number of doses of a medically active substance are accommodated in a common storage space concerns the apportioning of an individual dose for one individual inhalation. In this connection, a great many solutions have been proposed, for example those which are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,215 A and U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,403 A. Other types of arrangements for metering an individual dose of pharmaceutical powder from a storage space for a large number of pharmaceutical doses are furthermore described in WO 92/09322, WO 93/16748 and DE 35 35 561 C2 and in GB 2 165 159 A. An exchangeable cartridge for receiving a large number of doses of a pharmaceutical powder with an integrated metering slide is known from DE 195 22 415 A1.
Another important problem with inhalation of pharmaceutical powders concerns the breakdown of the galenic powder formulations into particles which can access the lungs. The active substances administered in this way are generally combined with vehicles in order to achieve a reasonable dosing capacity of the medically active substance and to set further properties of the pharmaceutical powder, which for example can influence the storage life.
Proposed solutions concerning the designs of powder inhalers with which particles which can access the lungs are intended to be made available in an air stream for inhalation are described for example in EP 0 640 354 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,196 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,714 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,301 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,666 A, DE 195 22 416 A1 and WO 97/00703. Proposals are also known to use auxiliary energy to generate the air stream, for example in ZA-A 916741.
In the use of medicaments for inhalation in powder form, it is also quite generally known to combine active substances by administering prepared active substance mixtures. Corresponding proposals are found in EP 0 416 951 A1 and WO 93/11773, for example for combination of salmeterol and fluticasone or formoterol and budesonide.
WO 00/74754 and many other publications over a period of more than twenty years have described how, particularly in powder inhalers, there is a considerable problem with moisture. Not only can moisture have a disadvantageous effect on the pharmaceutically active composition of the medicament, it can also impair in particular the interplay of physical and chemical parameters of the combination of active substance and auxiliaries. As a result, lumps may form, for example, or the breakdown of the inhaled powder into particles which can access the lungs may be impaired. All these circumstances can lead to problems affecting the metering and the efficacy of the administration of a powdered medicament.
To minimize these disadvantages, various attempts have already been made in the past to reduce the penetration of moisture into a powder inhaler by using seals. Attempts have also been made to reduce the disadvantageous effects of penetrated moisture by providing desiccants to absorb the moisture, in particular to keep the air moisture in storage chambers to a minimum.